How Could An Angel Break My Heart
by Nanna Black
Summary: Aviso: Não é songfic! Sinopse no fic. COMPLETA.


Meiling tem que aprender a lidar com o noivado de Sakura e Shaoran. Após o casamento do casal, ela descobre uma nova paixão. Ela será capaz de superar o trauma pelo qual passou, ao ser trocada por Sakura, ou nunca será capaz de amar de novo?

How could an angel break my heart?

Meiling acompanhava, à distância, o noivado de Shaoran. Apesar dos anos terem passado, era difícil para ela admitir que tinha perdido. A noiva estava, graciosa, ao lado dele, com o rosto risonho.

Shaoran sorria para a noiva. Quando um dos convidados se aproximava dela, ele se fechava em uma carranca. Shaoran morria de ciúme de Sakura. Era consciente de como era felizardo por ela amá – lo. O sorriso dela era tão meigo e doce, como ela inteira.

**"Formam um lindo casal, não acha, Mei?" **A prima Fuutie atraiu sua atenção.

**"Tem razão" **Meiling concordou sem disfarçar a tristeza.

Fuutie, quatro anos caçula que a prima, olhou – a com olhos brilhantes:

**"O destino coloca – a em teste, Mei. Lembra – se de como foi quando você recebeu a notícia de que ela foi aceita por minha mãe e pelos Anciões como noiva de Xiao Lang?".**

Meiling fechou os olhos. Era claro que ela recordava. Como esquecer?

**~Flashback~**

O primo entrara no quarto das irmãs com as faces vermelhas, os olhos brilhantes e tremendo bastante. Abraçou carinhosamente as irmãs e Meiling, antes de sorrir, radiante.

**"Eles aceitaram – na! Sakura foi aceita como minha noiva! Hoje, terei que reunir – me com minha mãe e Sakura diante dos Anciões".**

Meiling controlou – se a custo. Seus olhos encheram – se de lágrimas e Fuutie percebeu que a prima estava a ponto de chorar. Naquela noite, Sakura encantou os Anciões com sua beleza, impressionou – os com sua magia e ganhou sua simpatia com sorrisos.

**~Flashback~**

Meiling, afastada de todos, começou a cantar, sentada em um banco.

**_Soube que ele cantou uma canção_**

**_Soube que ele cantou com o coração_**

**_Quando soube pensei em morrer_**

**_Porque essa canção era minha_**

Embalados pela linda música e pela voz melodiosa, Sakura e Shaoran trocavam sussurradas e apaixonadas juras de amor. A jovem noiva sabia que a prima de seu amado ainda não tinha se recuperado do rompimento do noivado, apesar de nove anos terem passado desde o acontecimento.

Shaoran adorava Meiling. Elétrica, radiante, ela iluminava a mansão onde eles moravam. Sentia que o carinho de Meiling, Sheifa, Fanrei, Fuutie e Heimei ajudariam Sakura a superar a dor da partida.****

Shaoran e Sakura dançavam. Era evidente que a noiva tinha chorado, pois seus olhos verdes estavam inchados. Absorta em observar o casal, Meiling não percebeu a aproximação de Ping Kiutaro, milionário herdeiro de uma multinacional sino – japonesa.

**"Ainda o ama, não, Mei?".**

Ela assustou – se. Nunca dera ao jovem tamanha intimidade. Filho de uma cantora chinesa, descendente de alemães, com um empresário japonês, Kiutaro era o varão do casal. Tomiko e Slang Ping eram pais de três filhos, duas meninas gêmeas de nomes americanos, Caroline e Catharine, e o único varão, de nome japonês: o caçula Kiutaro.

Kiutaro era um jovem muito bonito: de olhos claros devido ao sangue alemão da mãe e cabelos negros e ondulados, tinha porte atlético e cursava Administração junto com a bela prima de Shaoran.

**"Ping, nunca lhe dei tamanha intimidade" **Ela retrucou, polidamente.

Kiutaro sorriu triste. Estava apaixonado pela linda morena de longos cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos, que não dava brecha para ele. Meiling era uma das protegidas do clã Li. Isso fazia dela uma das mais cobiçadas moças da China.

Kiutaro tinha o apoio de uma das irmãs de Li para conquistar a prima. Li Fuutie, a caçula das irmãs Li, não era fácil de lidar. Rigorosa, rígida e determinada, era terminantemente contra o casamento de seu único irmão com a prima. Ele era discreto, reservado. Ela era propensa a sedução.

**"Eu sei disso, Mei. Mas é que me revolta vê – la triste, enquanto seu primo e noiva dele estão felizes. Você é bem mais bonita que ela, e sabe que é, não é mesmo?".**

Meiling deu uma risada amarga. Em seu riso, havia a dor e a rejeição. Kiutaro sentiu ímpetos de abraçá – la e protegê – la.

**"Sou apenas uma jovem. Uma jovem sem pais, que foi acolhida por bondade sob as asas do mais poderoso clã da China".**

Kiutaro tocou os sedosos cabelos de Meiling. Aquele contato, após meses de paixão, satisfazia – o. Ela afastou – se antes que as lágrimas rolassem.

De pé, contra a porta, a donzela enxugou as lágrimas e cantou, observando o casal:****

**_Soube que ele selou com um beijo_**

**_Ele gentilmente beijou seus lábios de cereja_**

**_Achei tão difícil de acreditar_**

**_Porque seu beijo pertencia a mim_**

**_Como um anjo quebrou meu coração?_**

**_Porque ele não pegou minha estrela?_**

**_Desejo que eu não tivesse desejado tanto_** _Talvez tenha desejado que meu amor acabasse_

**_Como um anjo quebrou meu coração?_**

Os meses se passavam. Sakura residia com Tomoyo numa casa vizinha à mansão Li, mas as duas jovens japonesas quase não paravam por lá. A noiva era levada pelas ansiosas cunhadas a todas as lojas da moda. Mas Sakura era uma moça simples, sem luxos. Discreta, ela escolhia cores alegres, em tons de rosa e verde. Ela sabia o gosto do noivo pelo verde.

**"Quando será o casamento?" **Sheifa perguntou para Fanrei, colada a uma agenda. Fanrei era tipo uma secretária da futura esposa do irmão: na agenda, estavam anotados os compromissos da futura senhora Li Xiaolang. Ela folheou a agenda e localizou:

**"Dia 17 de agosto. Como hoje é 17 de maio"**Fanrei abriu um sorriso** "faltam três meses, exatos".**

**"E o que Ying Fa tem para fazer hoje?" **Perguntou Fuutie.

**"Teste de maquiagem, com Celso Kamura. Mamãe mandou buscá – lo no Brasil, disse que ele é espetacular, faz milagres!".**

**"Mas Ying Fa é tão bonita, que o senhor Kamura não precisará fazer nada além de ressaltar aqueles lindos olhos verdes" **Espantou – se Heimei.

As irmãs Li, Sakura e Tomoyo saíram às dez. Kamura instalou a cliente numa cadeira confortável, e mandou que Diva, auxiliar e sucessora, fizesse uma massagem nos pés da jovem. Sob os dedos habilidosos da brasileira, Sakura esqueceu a tensão que vivia como futura esposa do líder do clã Li, relaxou e adormeceu. As meninas e Tomoyo conversaram durante horas, fazendo com que Kamura e Diva esquecessem – se delas.

A prima do noivo, Li Meiling, chegou ao salão no instante em que ele finalizava a maquiagem e o penteado escolhidos pela noiva. Numa outra sala, sob os cuidados de um barbeiro, o noivo adormeceu e, sob os olhares da ex. noiva, chamou a eleita durante o sono.

Sakura estava maravilhosa. A maquiagem suave ressaltara os olhos, os lábios e a pele muito alva e sedosa. Sentada em um cantinho, Meiling cantou baixinho:

**_Soube que seu rosto era alvo como a chuva_**

**_Macio como a rosa que se abre em Maio_**

**_Ele tem a foto dela numa moldura_**

**_E fala seu nome durante o sono_**

As vibrantes e expectantes futuras cunhadas de Sakura levantaram – se para vê – la, mas sentaram – se automaticamente, embasbacadas ante a sensualidade ingênua da jovem.

Sakura estava nervosa. Não se vira ao espelho. Kamura não permitira, mas garantira à jovem que ela estava perfeita. Mas, quando virou – se, quase não se reconheceu.

A menina desaparecera, e no lugar dela surgira uma mulher. Shaoran entrou e, imediatamente, se ajoelhou aos pés da noiva, beijando – lhe as mãos. Sakura corou de leve, mas abriu um sorriso pleno de prazer.

O casamento chegara. Dia dezessete de agosto, para alegria de Sakura. A noiva estava sendo ajudada pela sogra e pelas entusiasmadas cunhadas e primas À parte, observando as jovens, Li Ielan lembrava – se do seu próprio matrimônio. Casara – se com Li Xiang por amor. Ele era jovem, bonito, dedicado, educado e carinhoso. Adorava – a. Ela era prometida a ele desde que era criança.

O clima alegre e as risadas que enchiam o quarto onde estavam eram os mesmos de quando ela iria se casar. A cunhada, Li Shiefani, contara que o irmão estava nervoso. Xiang sabia que a noiva era virgem, e Ielan sabia que o noivo não o era. Sua noite de núpcias não fora satisfatória, mas o marido amou – a com carinho, garantindo – lhe que isso era normal.

Ao contrário da sogra, Li Asiko, que forçara Xiang a "iniciar – se" nas artes do sexo, Ielan conversara com Wei, que lhe ajudara a criar o menino, sobre fazer Xiaolang perder a virgindade, com o intuito do rapaz chegar experiente ao casamento. O criado dissera a ela que deixasse que o filho decidir. E sabia que o único filho iria para o leito nupcial tão virgem quanto à própria noiva.

Seu único filho. Xiaolang fora o bebê caçula de Ielan. O menino fora a última alegria de Xiang, que morreu dois anos depois do nascimento da criança. Em homenagem ao marido, o único homem a quem amou, Ielan educou – o nas artes que Xiang passaria ao filho. Xiaolang fora uma criança saudável e bonita.

Observador atento, lutador vigoroso e empresário nato, o menino crescera, tornara – se um homem, apaixonara – se e contava ao velho mordomo suas dúvidas. Ielan sabia que a primeira paixão do filho fora sofrida, e lutada. Ying Fa fora deixando – se seduzir.

Kinomoto Ying Fa. Tão jovem inocente e cheia de garra. Não era sem motivo que todos a amavam e protegiam. A jovem conquistara o respeito, o carinho e a amizade dos guardiões e das cartas. Ielan sentia que as entidades morreriam para manter o casal vivo. Ying Fa fora uma criança bonita; e Ielan sabia que seria uma bela mulher.

A jovem e seu filho formavam um belo casal. Li Ielan imaginou o que Kinomoto Fujitaka pensava.

No quarto ao lado, em silêncio glacial, os rapazes estavam ajudando seu filho a preparar – se. O patriarca dos Kinomoto estava triste, pois perdia o convívio da única filha. Mas feliz, por ela ter arranjado um moço tão bom.

Fujitaka observava, com um sorriso sábio, a calmaria no quarto. Eles ouviam os risos do quarto ao lado. Sua filhinha ia formar uma família. Ele teria alguns netos. Touya era pai de uma menina, mas a criança morava com a mãe, na Coréia.

Nadeshiko aplaudiria de pé o casamento da filha. Seria a primeira a apoiá – la contra Touya. O mais velho não concordava com o casamento da irmã. Achava – a inexperiente

**"Ainda mais com um pirralho como ele!" **Exclamou Touya, ao saber das intenções do cunhado e da irmã.

Seis meses se foram, desde o casamento de Sakura e Shaoran. Ela estava grávida de três meses, para felicidade de todos. Sheifa já acertara o casamento e Ielan estava procurando um noivo para Fanrei. Heimei, Fuutie e Meiling teriam de esperar. Ielan queria casar uma moça há cada seis meses. Sheifa estava contando os dias para seu casamento.

Meiling procurara consolo na companhia de Kiutaro. As primas diziam que ela devia se casar com ele, mas Meiling gostava demais do amigo para vê – lo ferido por sua frieza. Kiutaro a ouvia e conversava com ela. Meiling gostava da companhia, fazia – a bem. Havia quem apostasse que seriam os próximos a casar – se, e Meiling comprava briga por causa disso. Mas agora desistira.

Naquela manhã, porém, tudo mudou. Kiutaro não veio buscá – la e, intrigada, Meiling foi à mansão dele. Encontrou – o de mãos dadas a uma jovem francesa, Isabel Duprée. Em choque, Meiling não pôde conter o grito. Lágrimas brotavam e, sem que ela pudesse segurá – las, rolavam. Kiutaro virara ao som e estava estarrecido. Seu rosto estava contraído em desespero:

**"Você, também!" **Foi tudo que ela pôde dizer, antes de sumir. Isabel observava – os, confusa. Era amiga antiga de Kiutaro e viera contar – lhe sobre seu casamento e gestação. No entanto, vira a dor na jovem chinesa e não ocultou uma risada. Ainda trêmulo Kiutaro se virou para ela, procurando explicação.

**"Não percebeu? Ela está apaixonada por você. Vá atrás dela. Sei que ela é uma Li, e que já foi machucada pela vida. Seu ex. casou – se com uma de suas amigas... Se bem que a Sra. Li Xiaolang é bem mais simpática e acessível que a srta. Li!".**

Kiutaro virou – se, em fúria, pronto para defender a mulher que amava. Mas a ficha caiu. Com um sorriso, disparou para a entrada da propriedade. Encontrou sua amada sentada ao volante do carro, as mãos no rosto. Lágrimas lavavam a face. Ele ajoelhou – se ao lado dela e acariciou os cabelos.

**"Vá embora! Me deixe em paz!" **Em sua voz, havia dor. E Kiutaro reconheceu a dor que ouvira há dezoito meses. "**Vá embora!" **Meiling foi surpreendida pelos lábios dele.

Radiante, ela retribuiu. Kiutaro quebrou o contato devido à falta de ar. Ela sorria, feliz. Kiutaro estreitou – a em seus braços e plantou beijos leves, apaixonados, em todo o rosto. Meiling estava corada, sorridente.

**"Eu amo você, Mei. Amo você, amei e sempre vou amar".**

**"Também te amo, Kiutaro".**

**"Eu serei muito generoso, querida... Mas só se você aceitar ser minha esposa".**

**"Mas, e titia? Ela planeja casar uma moça de cada vez".**

**"Nem pensar, Mei! Não quero mais perder um minuto a seu lado! Senhora Li terá de se conformar e casá – la comigo no mesmo dia que Sheifa!" **Meiling riu, radiante. Eles se beijaram de novo, sob o pôr de sol laranja.__


End file.
